Robin x Nami
by Zouse
Summary: A love story between two woman


Nami X Robin

It was a hot afternoon on the Thousand-Sunny. The ocean was clam and a gentle breeze was blowing providing a nice chill on this hot day. No outside threats were detected to ruin this peaceful day.

On board the Sunny, Nami, who was sitting in the observatory, had just finished updating the crews book from their last adventure on Fish-man island. "I wonder what the crew is up to," She says quietly to herself. She gets up from her chair and walks outside.

Her first stop was the kitchen; She saw, Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp. Sanji had just started preparing for lunch and Usopp and Luffy were making faces. She steps outside and looks up towards the crow's nest to see Zoro taking another one of his naps. "Of course," She thinks. She then goes to the infirmary were Brook and Chopper were holding a conversation and laughing. Next she goes to see Franky who was below the deck working on trinkets as usual. Her last stop was the aquarium were Robin was. She was reading a book and drinking coffee.

Robin had just finish reading her book when Nami walked in.

"Finish updating the book, Nami," She says to her with a gentle smile. Nami heart speeds up. She been having feelings for Robin ever since Ennis Lobby. She was just too afraid to tell her. "Oh, …yeah, it didn't take me long to finish," she says try to keep her composure. She then stands there in silence looking at Robin and observing her curves, thinking how beautiful she was. "Is something wrong," the raven haired woman says with an eyebrow raised. "huh, what, ummm…. nothing, just deep in thought," with that she leaves the aquarium.

Nami goes to the females' dorm and sit down on the bed. "Why can't I shake her from my thoughts? I shouldn't have these thoughts, right?" Then, Robin walks in. "Nami, are you ok?" Nami looks up and thinks, "Oh no, what am I going to do? I am not sure if I want her to find out." "Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask," she responds trying to keep herself from blushing. "You were acting strange, I thought something might be on your mind."

Nami looks down. There was something on her mind, she just couldn't bring herself to say it. She was just too afraid of what Robin responds might be. What if it ruins their relationship as friends? Without noticing, Nami begins to blush.

"your face is red."

Nami looks up and quickly looks away from Robin. Robin was now able to get an idea to why Nami was acting funny. "Nami…" She was quickly interrupted by Nami, "I can't say, I… just…. agh." She wasn't able to get the words she wanted to say out. Robin sits next to Nami and turns her head to face her while caressing her face. "Was it obvious," Nami asks as her face turns redder. The raven hair woman just gives her a gentle smile. "You look cute when you blush," Robin says as she starts to stroke Nami's hair with her other hand.

Nami was frozen. She wasn't sure what to do so she just continued to sit there and let Robin caress her cheek and stroke her hair.

Robin then lean in to kiss Nami with her hand still caressing her cheek. Nami backs away a little out of nervousness but their lips still touch. "Her lips are soft and warm." Nami then becomes more entice by the kiss and scooches closer to her. Their kiss becomes more passionate. Robin then takes the hand that was stroking Nami's hair to pull her even closer, to were their breast were smoosh against each other. Nami takes one of her hands and caress the back of Robins head.

After kissing a bit, Robin guides Nami's body into a laying position on the bed then lays on top of her. Nami pulls Robin into another passionate kiss but, this time Robin slips her tongue into Nami's mouth; Nami returns the favor. Soon Robin starts taking Nami's top off and her bottoms leaving her in nothing. Nami begins to blush again.

Robin backs out of the kiss and ask, "Are you embarrassed?" Nami looks away and doesn't say anything. So the raven hair woman smiles, sits up, then she starts to strip herself of her clothing. She then lays back on top of Nami and starts kissing her neck gentle. Nami starts to moan quietly letting herself be stuck in a trances from Robin's sexual arura. Robin moves down her body to her right breast and starts licking and sucking on her right breast. Nami moans got a little louder as she, again caress the back of Robin's head. Robin moves on to the right breast and slips two fingers in Nami's lower region and starts rubbing her clit. Nami's moan intensify as soon as she did that.

Nami was enjoying every bit of this sexual moment. She never would have thought that she would even end up at this point.

The raven hair starts to insert her two fingers inside and engage her lover in yet another tongue passionate kiss to quiet her moans a little. When she felt her finger enter she fall more into the trance of pleasure. She starts to thrust her waist accordingly to the rhythm of Robin's fingers; arching her back just a little. Once Robin decided that her partner was all steam up she starts heading toward her lower region.

She kisses all the way up her partner thigh, giving her a littler tease before she goes all in. When she does go, she rubs her lovers leg to add to the pleasure. Nami moan uncontrollable at that point. She was completely lost in the void of pleasure. Robin was flicking her tongue in all sorts of way inside her. Nami didn't want to cum just yet. She lefts the raven hair woman head. "I want to give you the same pleasure." Nami put Robin on her back and starts working her way down; from kissing her neck to sucking her left and right breast. In doing so she also fingers Robin the same way she did her but faster. Robin begins to moan loudly.

Once Nami felt like Robin was lost in the sexual void she tries to go down on her. "wait, …... I wasn't finish with" Robin says as she positions herself in the sixty-nine position. When Nami felt her tongue again she gave out a cry of pleasure then she started to eat out her partner. Both their tongues inside each other flicking around and creating more arousal when doing so.

As soon as they reach their climax they laid next to each other trying to catch their breath. Robin then again strokes Nami's hair and smiles at her. "You were too cute. I couldn't help myself, " the raven haired woman said with a smile.


End file.
